Vampire self II: The war begins
by Xover-girl
Summary: It's ten years after the even of Vampire self I. Read summary first. R&R no flames RikuxOC SoraxKairi RoxasxNamine
1. Just a normal night

Finally, after a while I finally managed to make the next story. There are gonna be a few things that could confuse you. Hope you like it. Oh yes it isn't that good because I have this huge writers block that I can't write very well but it helped me relax a little when I'm stressed.

**Summary: **Ten years had past ever since Ansem (Xehanort) was destroyed. Now Riku is trying to find more answers about his fathers past withthe help ofSora, Kairi and Roxas while trying to stop the Organization XIII who are now vampires from taking over the whole worlds. While that happens, he bumps into a lady who seems to be a vampire hunter that may wanna hunt him down or... will something else bloom?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Where it all started and continued**

It was a dark night while the full moon was shining. People mostly stay in there homes ever since vampires started to appear in different worlds. It's almost dangerous that whoever goes outside after dark could get killed. There we're too much reports on dead bodies found in many dark areas. Children now fear to go to school and parents agree with them. The people just hope that soon something could destroy all of these vampires. There is hope. A group of freedom fighters who are vampires hunt down there enemy. No one knows who are the good guys because they disappear quickly. Nobody even knows who are the evil vampires because they're cloaked.

Many scientist discovered that these vampires aren't like any vampires that they read in a horror book. Some of them can reproduce just like normal humans, which isn't a good sign. Now getting to the story, far away in a different world there was a world where vampires rule and where less humans live. It was during a horrible war against a group called the Organization XIII. There was a women that was walking in a forest. She seemed to be pregnant and has been waiting for someone. A portal appeared and a man walked out. He was tall and he had long silver hair and had pale skin. "Valnor?" She called.

"I'm here, Ella." He said. She hugged him.

"I want this war to be over."

"….I sometimes wonder if it could be over."

"But you're one of the best freedom fighters of all."

"It still does not make me all powerful. You'll have to go into hiding to protect yourself and our child. It would be a tragedy to see that something bad happens to you."

"You think that the child could be-" Before she could finish, she started to grunt in pain that she fell down her knees.

"Ella?"

"….I think…. I think it's time." She said. Then they both heard sounds of screeching that came from the sky.

"Oh, no… they found us!" Valnor said. He quickly took out a long sword but then he started to think on what he should do to Ella.

"Brother! The vampires are surrounding this place."

"Sephiroth! Take Ella with you. She's gonna have the child."

"At this moment!"

"Just take her to the shelter!" He ordered.

"Right." Sephiroth picked her up and then he went threw a portal while carring her and then it disappeared. Valnor focused more on the vampires that were flying in the air. He extended his wings and then jumped to one of the tallest trees. He couldn't see anything till something grabbed him by the shoulder which was obviously a vampire. "Traitor!" The vampire hissed.

"I never wanted to be part of your group anyway!" Valnor shouted. He stabbed his sword on the vampires chest but then a huge light shined that the vampire was vaporized. Valnor escaped with his blade. "My weapone, light." He said. He opened another portal and went threw it. In an underground hide out a portal opens and Valnor came out. Sephiroth walked to him.

"Is it born?"

"It's taking time. I'm sorry but your girlfriend never had a way with words. She always says-" Sephiroth was interrupted when they both heard a scream that came from Ella. They went to the room where she was. She was laying down on the bed while another women was trying to help her out.

"You're doing great."

"You called this great! I can feel the head! Where's that bastard Valnor!" She shouted.

"I'm… right here."

"About time!" She shouted. She then started to scream again.

"Don't worry, the babies coming."

"GET IT OUT!" She shouted. She then heard a voice of a child crying. The next thing that happened was that the lady gave her the newborn baby in her arms. It was a boy, he war rapped around with cloth, he had silver hair and he was still crying. "Valnor… it's a boy."

"I knew that he would have the famous silver hair." Sephiroth joked.

"…He's so small…." Valnor said while holding him.

"Name?" Sephiroth asked.

"……Riku?" Ella asked.

"Riku? What good is it?"

"….I just feel like naming him that."

"It's perfect." Valnor said while looking at the sleeping baby.

(One week later)

Ella was always with the newborn child. The only safe place was the underground hide out for the child. Valnor and Ella knew that there's a ninety-five percent chance for little Riku to be a half vampire. The big problem is that now the Organization wants him. He is special, he may be half but he has a special power and it could be dreadful if he fell on the wrong hands. Ella was feeding the baby till Valnor came quickly to her room.

"What's wrong?"

"Pack up. We're leaving."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

"Explain to me now."

"…. They found us and they're heading right here. They can sense the child. I can't allow them to take him away." Valnor said. Ella did as she was told to do but everything was interrupted when heartless started to surround the room. Valnor quickly took out his blade and defended himself from the heartless and made sure that Ella wouldn't get hurt. But a dark portal opens and Xehanort came out.

"You."

"Give me the child."

"I won't let you!" Ella shouted.

"… Pathetic human. Is that all you can say."

"You'll have to go threw me first." Valnor said.

"I'm not a vampire but…. I can take your challenge."

"Ella I need you to get out of here." Valnor said.

"She can't leave."

"She should!" Valnor shouted. He rushed to Xehanort and was about to slash him with his sword but Xehanort protected himself with a force field. He then gave Valnor an Uppercut on the jaw and kicked him in the chest sending him back hitting the wall. "Valnor." Ella called.

"Get out of here!" He shouted. He made a portal close to her. She was about to go threw till Xehanort grabbed her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go!"

"I'll be taking the child." He said. He was about to touch the baby but he then felt this energy that was flowing threw the body of the child. It was so powerful that Xehanort was suddenly sent back by a strong force that he went threw a wall. That's when he got pissed. "Better if I kill you!" He shouted. He took out a large knife and then ran to Ella but before he could stab it at her, Valnor quickly got in the way that it was stabbed at his chest. He kneeled down the floor. "Ella…. Leave……." He said.

"It's poison." Xehanort said with amusement.

"You bastard!" She shouted. She was about to run to Xehanort till Valnor grabbed on to her arm and pulled her into another portal.

"Farewell Valnor." Xehanort said. Both of them were transported outside the hide out but Valnor fell on the ground.

"Valnor?"

"I…. I can't keep on…… going…… you need to go….."

"No, you have to survive!" She cried.

"You need to go now….. I guess this is it."

"There has to be a way!"

"…..I love you………………Riku……..be……..good…….."

"Valnor….. Valnor!" She shouted. But then a vampire appeared and scratched her back so hard that she was severely bleeding. She slowly turned around to see who it was. "…..Xe…Xemnas….."

"You still remember me. Lets make this simple. Give me the child and I'll spare your life."

"You killed my family. I'll never give my son to a man like you."

"Then you'll die." He said. He used his super speed and quickly hit her by the gut but she managed to protect her baby but she was in a terrible contition. It seems like he did more to her than she thought. She could feel that one of her ribs where broken. "You're such a weak human. Now give me the child!"

"I'd rather die that giving him to you."

"Very well then!" Two strange red lightsabers appeared in his hand. He prepared to do his last blow on her and when he was about to, Sephiroth got in the way blocking it with his eight foot long sword. "Go now!" He shouted. A portal opens close to Ella and she went threw it. The next think that happened was that she was transported to another world. She was in an alley at a strange city but she couldn't walk anymore. She sat on the ground while holding on to Riku. The baby started to cry out loud that it got a man's attention. A man walked to her to check on her. "You okay?"

"…..I don't think that I'm gonna make it." She said. She slowly gave the baby to the stranger. "Take care of him."

"I'll call the ambulance."

"No… it's too late….. promise me that…. You'll take care of my child….. his name…. is Riku."

"Riku? But…"

"Protect him….. raise him right….. one thing. Don't tell anyone about this, He's…. a half vampire." She said. That got the stranger surprised.

"How can you trust me?"

"I don't know….. because I do….. somehow…… raise him like a real parent……" She said. Those were her last worst. So she slowly closed her eyes and rest in piece.

Riku woke up from his bed and sat up. He was now around twenty five that his hair was long that it is till the end of his back. He got off from his bed, he was shirtless. He took our a sleeveless and put it on and looked at the clock. It was six pm. The room was dark, every window was sealed and there was an air conditioner to refresh the place. That dream that he had, was it like a flashback or just a dream and why was Sephiroth in his dream. That got him to confused. He turned on a small T.V. and started to watch the news.

"There's another report that bodies where found in different places. Police suspect that it was caused by vampires." The news reporter said.

"They're at it again." Riku said. He already knows that the sun had set so he went to the balcony of his room and looked at the view of a city. He went back to his room and opened the door. He saw Kairi and Sora almost making out.

"I thought people make out without there clothes."

"Riku! You're awake…. Uh… it's not what you…. Think….."

"To late."

"Where's Roxas?"

"He needed to go somewhere."

"….Great, just great."

"What?"

"When he means he needs to go somewhere, he's gonna hunt."

"For blood?"

"We mostly like fresh blood. He mostly looses himself while doing that."

"You sure that he should be part of our group?"

"I'm asking the same thing." Riku said. Outside, in a city, Roxas was sitting right beside a women in a bar. She was drinking alcohol while he was… well staring.

"You want something?" She asked.

"You married?"

"I'm leaving." She said. But before she could leave, Roxas grabbed her and moved her head so she would look at him straight in the eye and then she went into a trance. "You love me." (He wishes)

"I love you."

"You'll give me what I want." (He wishes… again)

"I'll give you anything." She said.

"Bend your head." He said. She did as she was ordered. "Now let me bite you." He said. He got closer to her neck and opened his mouth revealing his fangs. He was about to pierce them to her neck but it was interrupted when something grabbed him by the neck and pulled him away. "Konichiwa, Rokusasu." Kairi said in an upset tone.

"Kairi! Uh…. It's not what you think!"

"It is what I think. It is what we think." Sora said.

"This is the tenth time this happened." Riku said.

"Calm down. I know what I'm doing. I'm just making them give some blood donations." Roxas said.

"Blood donations?" Riku asked.

"They give me some blood. Not too much."

"And you expect us to believe that?" Sora asked.

"You want all of it." Kairi said.

"You don't trust me?" Roxas asked.

"Nope, ever since you sucked all of the blood of a corpse."

"It was already dead."

"The police almost got us."

"It's illegal." Kairi said.

"Since when did you care about being legal?" Roxas shot back.

"You're no fun anymore." Kairi said.

"I don't get scared by one of your pranks anymore. You know, I'm getting tired of being bossed around by you." Roxas said while pointing to Riku. "Maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you."

"Are you asking for trouble? Cause I can give you one." Riku said while summoning his keyblade.

"Ha, I have two. What makes you think that you could finish me off with just one?"

"You're moves are so pathetic." Riku insulted. Roxas got so upset that he punched Riku in the face causing him to fall back. He then started to try choke him down. "You can't kill me!"

"And you can't kill me!" Roxas shouted with anger. But then he pulled out something from his black jacket. It was a stake. Sora then reacted quickly that he summoned his keyblade and hit Roxas so hard on the skull of his head that he was knocked out. Riku moved Roxas out of the way and got up.

"You okay?" Sora asked. Riku glared at him. He showed his neck, it had scratch marks on both sides of his necks.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Riku said. "And for him…. Lock him up in his room. Got it?" Sora and Kairi shook there heads.

"Let's get out of here." Riku said. The group walked out from the bar and then went to the city but what they didn't know was that they were being watched. A man with long straight silver hair and with an eight foot long sword was flying in the sky while looking down. He had his eyes on Riku.

"Could it be? After so long." He whispered.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was crappy but I have this big writers block that I can't do this write. Anyway, please review. 


	2. Little meetings, big surprises

I own nothing but I do own my character named Millie. New character. She's like another me… okay, I don't know how to be not myself while writing myself in a story!

* * *

Kairi and Sora took Roxas back to there house, actually to there big mansion that they live in. How? Believe it or not, they're rich. By Gambling and a little bit of stealing. But Riku stayed behind because he needed to have some time for himself. He went to a park and sat on a bench. He sighed. There was almost nothing to do. He sighed again. It's starting to get annoying. He looked at his watch. Seven-thirty pm. He looked at the dark night sky with the full moon. He closed his eyes and tried to relax while feeling the wind blowing his long hair. It reminded him a little of his home, with his parents……. His step-parents…… then again…… he sighed. "Mom…. Dad….. I miss you." He said. He heard a scream which came from the other side of the park, he got up and ran to see what it was. He saw a women being surrounded by men. He ran to her thinking that she would need some help but she quickly got something out from her coat. Which looked like a whip. Well… let's just say that she didn't need help. When Riku got to her, all the mens where knocked out on the ground.

"You…. Need help."

"No, thank you." She said. She had dark brown-black hair that reached to the end of her shoulders, her eyes where chocolate covered and she looked like she was a young adult.

"Who were those guys?"

"Uh… they always bother me. They never leave me alone."

"You serious?"

"Yeah… aren't you that guy that gambles on that bar?"

"Uh yeah…… My name is Riku Johns……. Uh just Riku."

"No last name?"

"….No." He said in a nervous tone. The lady looked at him with curiosity. "Yours?"

"…..Milly, just Milly."

"Where do you live?"

"In an apartment… well I use to till the owner kicked me out. I'm trying to find a place to live while having a job."

"Man, that's terrible."

"Tell me about it." She said. "I mostly blame them on the vampires."

"….Why?"

"They ruined my life, they killed my parents. I want vengeance!"

"Vengance?"

"Okay, Riku since we just met, promise to keep me a secret."

"What is it?"

"I'm secretly a vampire hunter. I do these kind of things at night."

"…………"

"You're silent. Why?" She asked in a curious tone. She slowly took out a piece of garlic from her back. Riku couldn't resist that he slowly moved back from her. "Bingo." She said. She then quickly got out a gun. Riku moved out of the way just before she shot him but what it shot out was sharp stakes. He was about to get his gun but his new "friend" Milly, just disappeared.

"What?"

"Behind you." A voice said. He quickly moved back but then she sprayed him pepper spray on his eyes making him go blind for a while. She tackled him and pinned him down with a sword close to his neck. "You're dead again." She said.

"Wait, don't kill me yet."

"What makes you think I can't do it yet?"

"What are you? You are so fast. Are you a vampire or half?"

"No, not at all. I'm alive. I'm not like you guys. I just have the speed of a cat." She said. "And why didn't try to get my blood."

"I work with the freedom fighters."

"I don't think so. You remind me a lot of the person that killed my parents."

"When was that?"

"Twenty two years ago. When I was just two."

"I'm twenty five! I was just three in that moment."

"Proof."

"…..You know about the other worlds, right?"

"I travel sometimes. What's your real name?"

"….My real name is Riku Johnson. I live in a different world called destiny islands while I was still a human. I'm adopted. My step-father found me when I was a newborn baby. My real parents died when I was a baby I never knew them. In that moment I was a half vampire until another one made me whole."

"What's your real fathers name?"

"…….I don't know… I think it goes with…. Valnor?" He said. That got her surprised that she quickly retrieved her sword and let him go.

"You're his son."

"I… think."

"You think?"

"I never knew him. I don't even know anything about him."

"Seems like I have to do a lot of explaining to do." She said.

"Why did you stop attacking me? Do you believe me?"

"…Can I believe you?" She asked. "I'm sure that you would have hurt me with that… keyblade of yours. Instantly." She said.

"How…..?"

"Rumors. Of course you're not the only keyblade master." She said.

"So you know about my father?"

"I never met him, people told me about him. I was trained to be a vampire hunter to stop Organization XIII. And if you're asking about those moves that I was doing… well let's just say that it was a long story. My parents died when was just a three, I didn't really know them much. But I can remember some of my favorite memories. Some people who secretly work with the resistance found me and raised me, well as years had past my skills on hunting has been getting better. Some scientist that are part of the resistance wanted to do a test on me so they implanted me with….. cat DNA."

"For speed and agility."

"Yeah, I never really liked it much. Some people use me like a tool so I left the resistance and I work solo."

"At least you remember a little bit of your parents. I can't remember anything."

"…I only know part of the history of your father, he was very old like two centuries but… he looked like he was in his mid thirties. He use to be part of the Organization XIII as a _double_ agent like…. Thirty years ago till they found out so… he had to go in hiding. He was really powerful but he fell in love with a human, I think her name was… Ella. That's what they told me."

"…Mom?"

"They got too in love but…. She somehow, we don't know how, got pregnant…. By him. Weird heh?"

"How can that happened?"

"These vampires aren't like the vampires that we read in books. I heard about a legend that says that half vampires half this special power that could lead to victory or destruction."

"…That's why he wanted me…. But my power was dormant and the only way to awaken it was to bite me again making me whole."

"You went threw a lot, heh?"

"….Who killed them?"

"Xemnas leader of the organization and Xehanort." Riku was in shock on what he heard, it was just like his dream? Could this dream be a flashback of something that happened? No, he wasn't even born yet. Now more questions are popping in his head. "Those bastards." He said.

"You were adopted?"

"Yes but it seems like my father was keeping that secret from me. He was a little to overprotective whenever I needed to go to the beach. He knew I was a half vampire he just didn't tell me, nether mom." Riku said in a low voice but then he started to chuckle. "Funny, it surely explains why I was chewing every toy and chewing every ball that I had while I was getting my first tooth. I instantly break toys by just one chew." He said.

"I can see that you were bad once." Millie said while chuckling

"I was tricked."

"You look like the type of guy who would get easily tricked by anything."

"And that's a saying that I'm cute." Riku said. Milly looked at him in a serious way.

"I don't say cute to vampires." She said.

"I was human once."

"Half human."

"I look human."

"Stop pushing it."

"You think I'm cuute, you think I'm cute,"

"We just met! I just said stop it!"

"Still."

"See this?" She got out a garlic.

"Garlic of amor?"

"Grrr! Take that!" She threw the garlic at him but he missed. "You know, forget it."

"I can bet that you can't even climb that tree."

"I so can." She said which she did and which it was the biggest mistake. "You tricked me!"

"Cat got stuck in tree?" He mocked. She hissed back at him like a cat. "I'll catch you." He said.

"Nice try, I'm not falling for that."

"Falling for me?"

"Shut your mouth!" She shouted.

"Short tempered. I like it." Riku joked.

"Oh please don't do that. I hate that."

"You do think I'm cute." He joked again but then out of nowhere, she jumps on him and then pulls out his tongue.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Okey, u win." Riku said. She lets him go. "Uh… get off."

"Sorry."

"Are you always like this?" Riku said.

"Yeah"

"Wanna go somewhere?"

"… This late? I'm in for something. Maybe fish." She said.

"Steak?"

"…I'd like a steak." She said while smiling. "Of course your treat and order salad."

"Oh I was expecting that." Riku said while taking out cash from his pocket.

"Where the heck did you get that?"

"I got my ways. I just hope that Sora and Kairi are doing there job."

"Are they like you?"

"Well… I accidentally killed them once so I….made them like me."

"Accidentally? She asked.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS COFFIN! I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Roxas shouted from inside the coffin. Sora and Kairi who were sitting on the coffin tried to ignore he's crying.

"Ah shaddap! You started this in the first place." Sora said.

"So, he was asking for it."

"And you got stuck here." Kairi said. "To bad for you. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna listen to some music and download some more by the internet."

"Ya leaving me all alone." Sora asked.

"You can just lock to coffin and lock the door of the room." Kairi said. So Sora did that as for Roxas he was crying like a baby.

"I want my teddy! I'm sorry, okay? Tell that to Riku, ya hear?" He shouted but there was no answer.

"Sora?...Kairi… anyone?" He called. "Oh great. Maybe I could try to break out."

(Back to Sora and Kairi)

"Should you check on him?" Kairi asked.

"Right." Sora said. He checked on Roxas room but then he discovered that the coffin was open and the window was open too. "Crap! He got away!"

Roxas was flying to a lake close to a forest. He landed on the grassy ground that was close to the lake. He saw a big tree but he could see that someone was sitting on the highest branch on the tree but it looked like a girl. So he climbed up to the top of the tree and saw the girl. Her hair was blond and her skin was pale… very pale. She had a notebook while she was drawing the lake of the moonlight. "It's been years, Roxas."

"Have we….?" The girl turns around showing her face. "Namine!"

"Where have you been?"

"How….? How did you get up here?"

"By climbing, silly." She giggled. "I can get a better view of the lake."

"But how did you exactly get up here?"

"Just a few abilities that I have." She said. "You changed a lot. I see that you've emotionally changed."

"….You're a vampire."

"They've been slowly trying to rule everything. They tried to kill me but after the first bite I managed to stay conscious and escaped. They've been having a rough time finding me but they have no use for me anymore." She said while finishing her drawing. "And you, Roxas, how are things going with your new boss?" Namine said while joking a little.

"He sucks badly."

"…Because of the… drinking blood stuff."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways." Namine said. "I'm sure that Sora and Kairi will find you if you stay here."

"That reminds me." Roxas said. He checked the sky to see if he couldn't see Sora and Kairi. "Namine, are you-" He was about to finish but he discovered that she disappeared. "That's weird." He said. He jumped from the tree and landed safely on the ground. He started to walk but then a dark portal opens right under him and two hands grabbed his legs pulling him down. "What's going-Ahh!"

"Welcome back number thirteen." A voice said.

(Unknown place)

"It's him Sephiroth. The boy that you saw last was Valnor's son."

"Heh, I can see the resemblance. I want you to try to spy on him, Namine."

"Spy on him?"

"Just to make sure."

* * *

Talk about an unlucky number. (Of course I don't believe in superstition) What's gonna happen to Roxas? Is the date of Riku and his new friend Millie gonna go okay? What isSephiroth planning? Wait for the next chappy. Thank you for the review sorry it was a little boring. Ooooooh! I got the Final FantasyVII movie for my 15 birthday! Yay! 


	3. Date go wrong It's not a date!

F.F. VII Xover? Of course but…there not exactly the same people. There personalities may be the same.

* * *

"Riku is in some kind of restaurant with a lady." Namine said to Sephiroth 

"And?"

"There are three more vampires spying and they resembled a little bit to… you."

"Three that looked like me….?...What are you…..? Oh no. Not them again." Sephiroth said in an annoyed tone.

"What is it?"

"Let's just say that they are troublesome…. Relative."

"Oh… how troublesome?"

"You don't wanna know."

Riku took is new _friend _Millie to one of the most expensive restaurants of the whole city. Man was she in shock. They sat close to a window showing the bright moonlight While they were ordering, Riku ordered four steaks and she just ordered one with a salad. What's worst is that people is misunderstanding them that they were couples.

"Like I said, I don't date vampires."

"Don't say that out loud." Riku said. He looked at the window and saw three figures on a building. He got curious a little.

"What ya looking at?"

"Uh… nothing." Riku said. He looked at the building again only to realize that the three figures where gone. "What was that? Organization XIII?"

"It seems like he saw us, brother." Figure 1# said.

"Not a chance. Besides he doesn't even know what he saw." Figure 2# answered.

"You sure that that's the son of Valnor?" Figure 3# said.

"I can tell the resemblance. It really was terrible after we heard what happened to our brother Valnor." Figure 2# said.

"We never got along." Figure 1# said.

"Nether did Sephiroth with us." Figure 3# continued

"Should we give a small hello to our nephew?" Figure 2# asked.

"Why not?" One of them saying while taking out a gunblade.

"So, Millie what do you mostly do than just hunt down vampires?" Riku asked while eating a very juicy stake…. Yum….

"…Not much. I'm mostly a solo person. Okay… how about taking about the enemy?"

"I just want to relax. I've been in too much missions."

"And who sends you to do the missions?" She asked.

"…Anonymous freedom fighters." Riku said. "I think I need a vacation." He said. He cellphone started to ring and he picked it up. "Hello? Sora, what about Roxas? He what!...I can't come now. Because I have an appointment. No it's not a date! I'm sure Roxas is okay. Then go find him, I'm busy. Now she's not my girlfriend!" He shouted. Millie started to giggle a little by the way he was talking. "Just give me two hours. Okay, okay. What? Another mission?... I definitely need a vacation. Alright! Give me two hours!" He said and then he hanged up.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry." She said. "Maybe I need a vacation too."

"Have a vacation playing with a yarn ball."

"Is that suppose to be a joke?"

"Maybe."

"So.. you were adopted?"

"Yeah."

"Do your parents worry about you?"

"I think… I just get the feeling that they forgot about me."

"….I think you need a hair cut…"

"I like this hair." He said. "Why do I feel like I can trust you?" Riku asked.

"I don't know… why?"

"Maybe because your pretty." Riku said. Millie's face turned red after what he said.

"I'm sure that that was just a saying." She said.

"You always think that every guy who said something to you is lying."

"Because they did. That's why I'm mostly alone. Almost no one can hurt you." She said while frowning. She then quickly felt a cold shiver that was running down her spine. "That was weird." She said.

"Uh… Millie?"

"What?"

"There are ear…. Cat ears…"

"Oh they mostly pop out sometime." She said while putting a hat. "Can't control it." She said.

"Cute."

"What?"

"I said cute."

"Please stop that." She said while trying to not show that she was blushing.

"I get the feeling we met before."

"…Yes. Five years ago you saved someone from being rapped. That was me. I tried to find you but I couldn't… now I did. I just didn't tell you."

"Boy do we hide a lot of secrets." Riku said. "Please forgive me." He said. He got his head close to hers and then put his lips on hers and then they started to kiss. Both of them felt this flood of emotion in there hearts but that's when they stopped. "What is it?"

"…I'm sorry but… this is going so fast." She said. "I have to go now."

"But what about-"

"I have some errands. I have to go." She said while walking out from the restaurant.

"Millie!" He calls. He runs outside and found her walking away. "Wait!" She stopped and looked back at him. "Look I'm sorry for what happened."

"No, I'm sorry. It was mostly my fault." She said while trying to hold her tears. "That feeling…. You're… leaving now?"

"That's if you want." He said in a low tone. He was about to walk away but then she grabbed his arms.

"Please don't." She said. "I've been trying to find you to thank you for what you did but I couldn't find you and… I don't wanna loose you. Do you understand?"

"…Uh…could you-" He was about to finish but then she started to cry.

"I knew it! No one understands on what I'm going threw! I'm always alone." She said while running of but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait wait. I was gonna say that if you could repeat what you said again. You speak to fast you know."

"…Okay." She said. She heard Riku's cellphone ringing.

"What? No, I can't come now. Alright, fine but I'm not coming in a good mood." Riku said while hanging up. "Millie, sorry but I have to go. I could be gone for a while."

"How long?"

"A while." He said but he noticed that in her face she was frowning. "I'm sure I'll be back by-" He was interrupted when he just heard continuous gunshots that came to the top of the buildings. "Vampires." He growled. "Just stay were you are, Millie."

"I can protect myself." She said. He extended his hand and created a portal and went right threw it. "Hah, he thinks I can't take care of my-" Someone grabbed her and covered her mouth and then took her away. She managed to take a looks at the person but the next thing that happened was that she blacked out. Riku was trying to search on where the shooting came from. For a second he started to feel this headache that he couldn't concentrate. But then he felt this stabbing pain in his back till he discovered that he was shot. He looked back to see who it was. A man was holding a gun and he had silver hair that only reached to the end of his head. He even had the same eye color of Riku.

"You know you can't kill me with a gun." Riku warned.

"I surely know that. You can only kill a werewolf with a silver bullet." The man said. "I wanted to have a small reunion." He said.

"What reunion?"

"Family reunion."

"Have we met?"

"No, but I've met your father. I know your father and he's a pain in the ass."

"Who are you?"

"I didn't really had to tell you my name. It's obvious that were related by our resemblance. I mean almost no one except us have these kinds of hairs."

"I say it's coincidence." Riku said.

"Oh really? My the way, the name is Kadaj. I'm one of your fathers brothers."

"One of?"

"There's more but I'm not telling you anything else. But we do have your girlfriend." He said.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"I saw you kissing her."

"Shut up and fight." Riku shouted while summoning his keyblade. He quickly rushed to Kadaj and raised his keyblade but then he was blocked by Kadaj's blade.

"A keyblade? Interesting. Try blocking this!" He then got another and quickly tried to stab it at Riku but Riku quickly grabbed it with his free hand while holding on to his keyblade with his other hand. He then did a quick kick on Kadaj's chest sending him flying backward and was about to fall from one of the buildings till he grabbed one of the edges. He saw Riku who was standing close to the edge of the building. "Nice work. I was expecting you to be a little more weaker."

"Weaker? I didn't even believe a single world that you said. It's obvious that you were trying to trick me."

"It's obvious that you let your guard down." Kadaj said. Riku then quickly felt a huge stabbing pain in his (dead sorta) heart realizing that it was a stake. He looked back to see two more silver haired guys. But Riku was not turning into dust. "What the heck?"

"I forgot to tell you, stakes can't kill me." Riku warned.

"Impossible!" One of the mens said.

"No more Mr. Nice guy." Riku said. He quickly got his keyblade but then quickly another keyblade appeared in his hand. "This is new. Better." Riku said. He rushed to the silver haired guys and started to attack them continuously with both of his keyblades. "Now tell me, were is Millie?"

"She's fine."

"Bring her here." Riku ordered.

"Fine, You're no fun." One of the guys said. He snapped his finger and a portal open and then Millie fell from the portal.

"What's going on?" She called out.

"I thought you knew." Riku said.

"Yazoo, Loz, let's get out of here." Kadaj shouted.

"Oh no you don't you fugitives!" Millie shouted. But then the fog started to show up that it was hard for Millie to see. Well she couldn't move since she was on the top of a building. She felt something touching her shoulders. She quickly screamed with a cat voice and grabbed the arms and threw the person. She got out a gun and aimed it at the figure.

"Wow, wait! It's me! Riku." Riku said while trying to stop her from killing him.

"Thank goodness!" She shouted.

"Who were those guys?"

"There the city's most wanted fugitives. Long ago they destroyed half of the city and destroyed a few parts of different worlds. They're also known as Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. I thought you were one of them before. I mean they look a lot like you. You have emerald green eyes and silver hair. Are you sure that you're not related?"

"Believe me. I'm positive. My real dad may have had one brother but he couldn't have had more. I'm serious."

"You don't even know about his history. I only told you part of it."

"Then you must know more!"

"…No, sorry but I don't!"

"Great! We have three fugitive vampires, and organization filled with vampires and one of my friends are missing! What's next?"

"Look it's better that we go on our own separate ways. Okay? I'm gonna catch those guys."

"It's seems like your focused more on catching those guys."

"I've been trying to hunt them down for years. You don't know how long." She said. "I better go."

"It's just two a.m."

"I'm not vampire, and I don't think that we should even talk to each other." She said.

"You're surely hard to talk to."

"I have to go. Bye."

"See ya later."

"Maybe." She said. She walked to the edge of the building and jumped of. While falling she took out a grappling hook and aimed it at one of the buildings and swinged away.

"She's definitely cute." He said. He's sure that she would have attacked him if she heard him say that. Wings came out from his back and then he flew away. While swinging, Millie let go of the grappling hook and jumped in the air landing on a pole stuck to one of the buildings. She looked down at the streets to see anything suspicious but things seems to be calm today. "Better yet, maybe I do need some rest." She said. She was about to jump from the pole till something grabbed her by the shoulders and started to take her away while flying. She saw the beast but it was a one winged beast quickly taking her to a dark portal. Riku quickly made it to the mansion and went inside. "Sora… Kairi?" He called.

"There you are." Kairi said from behind. "Where have you been!"

"…Looking… around."

"Whatever. We gotta go." Sora said.

"Where?"

"Somethings happening in a place called Radiant Garden. Related to the Organization XIII." Sora said.

"What about Roxas?"

"Who cares? He's just a pain in the ass that doesn't care much about anything." Sora said.

"Heh, I wouldn't be that rude." Riku said. "I may take a small rest. Then we'll start on the mission and find Roxas." He said while walking away.

"Where am I and why is it so dark?" Millie asked.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"That's what all vampires say."

"I'm just protecting you."

"Protecting me from what?"

"From the organization."

"Reason why they want me?"

"I don't know yet but it has to do with someone's plan."

"Wait. You're Sephiroth."

"Glad you noticed. I've been watching Riku for a long time. It's like he's another image of my brother Valnor… except that he didn't had that long hair."

"Like yours?"

"Exactly- wait! Mine is straight and a little more longer. His is messy."

"Yeah… can I go now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Okay… so I'm not exactly a prisoner." She asked.

"No…" He responded.

"Then why keep me in this room." She questioned again.

"Because I know that you'll escape from me again."

"Well this room isn't bad…. But I still can't trust you. You've caused a lot of destruction in the past."

"And I still do."

"Which means that your gonna kill me soon."

"No."

"You're gonna kill Riku?"

"No, again."

"So if you did a lot of destructions in the past, why are you being good now?"

"Why do I have to answer those questions?" He asked back with an annoyed tone.

"I don't know, maybe because you did countless murders in the last twenty years." She said while trying to bother him.

"My personal life is non of your business."

"I give up. I'm sure that you know about these three silver haired guys?"

"…Don't tell me…. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo."

"Know them?"

"Know them?...There my little… brothers…."

"Ouch… sorry for asking." She said. Sephiroth looked at Millie while being annoyed and then he started to walk away. "I don't wanna be alone."

"Sigh… what do you want?"

"I'm hungry."

"I only got stupid cans of tuna."

"Well that's prrrrrrrrfect." She said. Sephiroth then left the room and locked the door. Millie looked around and saw that it was just a bed room but with two beds.

"It's gonna take some time to get use to." Namine said while drawing close to the window on the dark night.

"Who are you?"

"Namine."

"………"

"What?"

"You're a vampire too."

"Sigh, it's terrible to know that vampires are slowly taking over each world." She said. "I don't drink blood from humans anyway. I never even wanted this. It was punishment from the Organization."

"Everything that I hear is always about the organization XIII."

"I saw you being with Riku. You like him, don't you?"

"…Maybe."

"But you reject guys that say your cute."

"That's because when they'll say that your cute they dump you."

"Riku isn't like that. Not at all. It almost looked like you were gonna dump him."

"You know him?"

"I met him when we were young." Namine responded.

"…What's he like?" She asked.

"You really wanna know?"

"…Yes."

"Well I almost loved him before but my heart then paid attention to someone else. He's a blondy just like me. His name goes by… Roxas."

"He's in Riku's group… right?"

"Yeah but… he's not acting like himself. He used to be kind but now he's a little more violent…"

"Does he still talk to you?"

"Yep,"

"…Maybe that's what I need to do.(That's if I can get out of here)" Millie thought.

* * *

Sometimes I break threw from my writers block but when I still have part of it, I do terrible on battle scenes so if this block leaves I'm gonna edit it soon once it goes away. Ahh! It's raining writers blocks! Must fined shelter! Oh yeah the reason that I put Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo in the fic it's because hey, look at Riku and those guys! Same eye color (Except that Riku's doesn't look's cat like) and the hair. So I decided to put them that they were related to him. 


End file.
